


A second chance

by SilverWolf96



Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Apologies, Confrontations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Felix is angry, Injury Recovery, M/M, Non-Explicit, Protectiveness, Second Chances, Talking, a little at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: SylvixWeek Day 6.A continuation of Day 5. Well, more like the aftermath.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933399
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

> SylvixWeek Day 6. Second Chances  
> This one is a bit of a mix of the prompt Second Chances, and also borrows Apologies/Making Up from Day 4.  
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

### Day 6: A second chance

“You are such an idiot!” is the first thing Sylvain hears after the door closes behind Felix.

Sylvain could swear his ears are about to burst with Felix’s yelling. He blearily opens his one good eye, looking over at where Felix is standing at the now closed door, fuming with rage. Okay, he probably deserves it, at least a little bit. 

He’s been in the infirmary for nearly two days, asleep until two hours ago. His plan to handle the thieves on his own without endangering his friends did not exactly go as planned. He had gone to the spot where they demanded he show up, he had the Lance of Ruin, and he came alone. The thieves had been exactly who he thought they were; the remains of Miklan’s group of bandits. Wanting to finish what he started by getting their hands on the lance. 

He had hoped they would just try to grab the Lance, and he would be able to overpower them. Only he underestimated their goals. They also wanted revenge for their leader. And, just like Miklan, their idea of revenge was to take it all out on Sylvain, even though he barely had anything to do with Miklan’s death. There had been more of them than he expected (how had his brother managed to get this many people to stay this loyal to him?) and they had quickly grabbed him and dragged him some way outside the walls of Garreg Mach. Where they proceeded to beat him up.

Things then made a quick and surprising turn for the better, when his classmates and the Professor, led by Felix, showed up and swiftly overwhelmed the bandits, killing most of them and sending the rest running. The last he remembers before falling unconscious is seeing Felix above him, telling him he better not die, or else.

In the end, it seems everything turned out well. The thieves/bandits are gone, the Lance is still his, unfortunately (he’s just happy it’s nowhere to be seen in the infirmary, as someone probably has taken it to his room) and he’s still alive, if a bit busted up. According to Manuela, he’ll be able to leave the infirmary in just one more day. He’s shaken out of his thought when Felix gets up to his bed with a loud “Are you even listening to me!”

“Felix, please quiet down,” he groans as his head feels like it might explode. “Your screeching hurts my ears.” He tries to go for a casual tone to lighten the mood just a little, but Felix clearly isn’t having it. 

“Well too bad!” Felix doesn’t quiet down even a little. Sylvain briefly wonders if all the people on this floor can hear him. “Maybe if you hadn’t wandered off to get beaten up by those bandits, your head wouldn’t hurt!” 

“C’mon,” Sylvain whines, because surely Felix is being a bit unfair. “It’s not like I wanted to get beaten up.” He tries to get back on Felix’s good side with a smile and reaches to take his hand, ignoring the spike of pain the motion causes. That usually does the trick to at least calm him down a bit, if only because he gets too flustered to keep being mad. 

Unfortunately, it doesn’t work this time, as Felix pulls his hand away with a scowl. 

“Are you sure? Because it sure didn’t seem that way when you went out of your way to get me away before confronting them. Alone.” Well, when put like that it doesn’t sound too great in Sylvain’s favour. 

“Felix, I-” he tries to explain himself, to calm Felix down, to not have his best friend and boyfriend be upset with him anymore. Felix cuts him off with a swift hand movement and a scorching glare.

“You lied,” he nearly growls at Sylvain. His voice and expression scream anger and frustration, but his eyes are gleaming with betrayal, sadness and pain. Also anger, but far less than he’d like for Sylvain to think. 

Right. He did lie to Felix. Promising him he’d stay out of trouble and not do something stupid. And then went and did exactly something that would be qualified as specifically that. But still, it’s not like he just did it for fun!

“You lied to me,” Felix repeats, stepping closer to the bed, to the point he’s looming over Sylvain. He leans in close enough for their noses to nearly be touching. Despite the closeness, this is no intimate encounter. “You looked me in the eyes and made a promise you knew you had no intention of keeping.”

Yeah, okay. That’s a fair point. Because Sylvain had indeed been knowing the entire time that he was going to do pretty much the opposite of what he promised Felix. Which is kind of a shitty thing to do, even with a reason for doing it.

“Felix, I’m sorry,” he’s nearly begging at this point, because he really is sorry, the guilt is gnawing at his chest more painfully than the injuries inflicted on him, and he really needs Felix to understand, to not hate him, to not _leave him_. “I just-”

“I know why you did it,” Felix interrupts him, once again. He reaches to the bedside table to grab a piece of paper. “We found your letter. You’re shitty at hiding things.” He crumples the paper in his hand and tosses it at Sylvain. 

“Oh,” is all Sylvain manages, as he pokes at the crumpled piece of paper to avoid Felix’s eyes. 

“I get why you did it, because you’ve always been such an idiot when it comes to these things,” Felix tells him in his usual, straight-forward way. “But I’m still angry at you. I’m not some thing you need to protect and hide the evil world from.” 

Of course, Felix is not only angry at him for the lie, but for the implication that he needs to be protected. That Sylvain would need to sacrifice himself to keep poor little Felix safe from the thieves. He probably feels not only betrayed, but also insulted. But he can’t help himself. Despite knowing Felix is perfectly capable, there’s still some urge, a need, to protect him and keep him safe. 

“I’m sorry,” Sylvain apologizes again, trying once more t reach for Felix’s hand. This time, the action is neither returned nor pushed away. “I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted to keep you safe, even though I know you can handle yourself.” He pauses for a bit, before deciding Felix of all people deserve to know his reasoning, bad as it might be. “They were remains of Miklan’s gang. I guess I just... Felt responsible, I guess. Like I didn’t want to drag you into my problems.”

“I know,” Felix tensely replies, taking away the paper and tossing it into a nearby trashcan. “You don’t think. You just act, and then the rest of us have to clean up your messes.” He stands up and paces the room for a bit. He’s thinking, so Sylvain lets him be without interrupting. “We’re supposed to be together, and that means your problems are also my problems, personal or otherwise. Got it?”

“Got it,” Sylvain nods in response, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. Eventually he comes back to Sylvain’s side, this time taking his hand and squeezing it. He even presses a short kiss to the back of his hand.

“Don’t lie to me again,” he says. “Not about something that important.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Sylvain swears, simultaneously making a silent promise to himself to never let Felix down like that again. This is his second chance to prove he can be trusted and honest, and he’s not going to throw that away.

"Come lie down with me," he asks after a few moments of silence, looking at Felix with pleading eyes. Felix doesn't say anything, but adjusts his hold of Sylvain's hand before slipping into the bed next to him, being careful with his injuries as he wraps one arm around Sylvain's waist and snuggles into his side. They stay like that until they both fall asleep.


End file.
